Not like the others
by MsPsychoFairy
Summary: Tugger gets a rival and suddenly noone seems to be interested in him anymore... or are they? Tugger/Misto (translation of my story "Anders als die Anderen") I hope you like it (reviews make me happy)
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the translation of my first Cats FF. I realy want to thank Mistoffelees980 for beta-reading the story :) it sounds a lot better now.  
I hope you like my story and it would make me realy happy if you let me know what you think about it.  
Enjoy :)

It was cold outside and the sky was filled with grey rain clouds. The London junkyard was filled with mud puddles caused by a raging storm the previous night. During the night the Jellicles had stayed hidden in their dens, and even now they were hesitant to leave the warmth and comfort it provided.  
_'That's funny, where is everybody?'_ Tugger thought as he strolled across the big square. _'They aren't still sleeping, are they? I always thought I was a late sleeper.'_ In fact he was, while Tugger had only woken up fifteen minutes ago the other Jellicles were already busy with their morning routines.  
That morning however, something had happened that would change Tugger's life forever. Unaware of what was going on he decided to head over to Jenny's den. Someone was always hanging around there, and hopefully they could tell him where everyone was, especially his fan club; not that Tugger would ever go after them, his ego would never allow that. Besides they would be coming to find him sooner or later.

As Tugger entered Jenny's den he noticed that pretty much every Jellicle was there. Surprised, he looked around, made himself ready for the onslaught of his fan club, but to Tugger's surprise it never came. His fan club didn't even seem to notice him. NOBODY seemed to register the fact that Tugger had even entered the den. All the Jellicles were crowded around one spot blocking Tugger's view of what there was to see.  
_'What could possibly be more interesting than the Rum Tum Tugger?'_ He thought to himself as he pushed his large body between Plato and Electra, who didn't even pay attention to him as he brushed against her. Then the Mainecoon caught sight of what, or rather who, was capturing the attention of every Jellicle in the room. On Jenny's bed sat a large, apricot-colored tomcat who was wrapped in a blanket and holding a cup of tea in his paws. He sat there looking pitiful in the middle of all these cats. A confused look appeared on Tugger's face since he had never seen the tom before. However, everyone else seemed to know who he was, or at least they were interested to find out. Tugger made his way over to Munk as Victoria, Jemima and Etcetera moved closer to the strange cat.  
"Feeling any better yet?" Victoria asked softly. Tugger watched as the big tomcat smiled gently at the young kittens one after another.

"Who the hell is that?" Tugger whispered to Munkustrap, who was standing a bit further away from everyone and keeping a watchful eye on everything.  
"He said his name is Lawrence. Alonzo found him this morning during a tour at the gate. He was unconscious and has just a few injuries, but Jenny says it's nothing lethal. We don't quite know what happened to him yet." Tugger looked at his brother in surprised.  
"And you just bring him into the junkyard and spoil him? He could be a spy of Macavity."  
"He's hurt Tug, plus he doesn't seem like one of Mac's people. You don't need to worry. We are cautious." Skeptical he surveyed the new tom who had allegedly named himself Lawrence. Jenny, who had just mixed a paste for healing wounds, went to Lawrence and shooed Etcetera aside. She then began to gently distribute the white cream over a wound on Lawrence's arm.  
"Ok darling, now will you tell us who has done this to you?" All eyes were full of expectation, even Tugger was curious.

The apricot-colored cat looked around briefly and then remained attached to Victoria's expectant gaze.  
"All right, but it is not a beautiful story."  
His look was all mysterious and everyone moved a little closer to catch every word he was going to say. "It happened last night. I was wandering through the streets in search of a hiding place from the rain. The weather was getting worse and soon there was not one single dry spot left for me to go. It began to storm, loud thunder crashed from the sky as it was lit with lightning. Then suddenly I felt something behind me. I realized that I had run into a dead end, and when I turned around he was standing there. A Pollicle, surely two meters high! I remained calm even though he was so close that I could feel his breath on my pelt. He came closer and I tried to get away, but I had no options. I just had to face my destiny. Without hesitation I jumped at him, but he grabbed me by the arm with his huge paws, creating this wound."  
Almost all eyes were glued to Lawrence, and their ears sucking in his words like they were warm milk with honey. Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera, Electra and even Bombalurina stared at him with shining eyes and enthusiasm, probably wondering what happened next.  
"Despite the unbearable pain, I freed myself from his grip and ran back toward him with extended claws. He let out a loud yelp as I scratched his eye. This made him even angrier as he advanced toward me again. Then ... "  
As he spoke he used dramatic gestures and sat on self-pitying or mysterious looks.

Tugger could no longer listen to him. How they all hung on his every word so excited. For Tugger it was just incomprehensible. After all, it did not seem as though he had beaten the dog in the fight, but rather as if he had been finished off by the Pollicle. How was that awesome? Well, the Mainecoon had to admit that he himself was not the best fighter. To be honest, he had never fought, except for a few scuffles with Munk when they were younger. Still, that strange tom shouldn't be so fond of himself just because he was beaten up by a Pollicle.  
_'Calm down Tugger. Just let him get his few hours of fame and come tomorrow everyone will find it uninteresting and everything will be back to normal again. Besides, it's not too bad to get some rest from the kittens sometimes.'  
_With that Tugger made his way back to his den, catching himself a few mice on the way. He then decided to just relax the rest of the day. However, he quickly realized that he was getting really bored without his meowing fan club, but of course he would never admit that; nor was he going to go back to Jenny's to listen to that stupid and totally exaggerated heroic story again. _'Luckily everything will be back to normal tomorrow,'_ Tugger thought. However, he was mistaken.

The next morning the sun was shining in the sky, the birds were chirping and Tugger was awake quite early by his standards. After a breakfast consisting of two mice he sauntered towards the main square, but something told him that today was different. Normally he would immediately come across someone like Jemima, Vikki, Electra, or anyone, but not today. Just like yesterday no one came to meet him. The only difference was that yesterday was terrible weather.  
As Tugger came closer he saw Skimble, Munk and Alonzo sitting in the sun, and off in the distance he could hear Jenny's and Jelly's chatter. He then discovered a white cat tail swinging back and forth behind some scrap parts. When he went to look behind the scrap parts Tugger saw to his astonishment a horde of Jellicles and Lawrence. With him sat not just the typical suspects such as Victoria, Jemima, Etcetera and Electra, but also Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato.  
"... I gave him a large wound on his paw and he yelped and-oh hey" Lawrence seemed to have noticed Tugger and just then the others also turned toward him.  
"Oh hey Tugger, Lawry is telling us the tale of his battle with the Pollicle. Would you like to listen too?" Pounc chimed out.

_'Again already?'_ Tugger thought as he turned surprisingly towards Pounc, who looked at him expectantly. _'What is that strange tomcat even thinking? As if anyone actually cares about what happened to him. Certainly they are only listening to this again cause they were bored in my absence.'_ While Tugger still tried to find an explanation of what could be so great about that tom, the kittens turned shrugging back to Lawrence.  
"Go on Lawry!" Vikki called excitedly, ignoring Tugger.  
_'What the…? This can´t be true._' Tugger thought throwing a dirty look towards Lawrence. He then turned around and decided that this would die down sooner or later. He would just get a few days off you could say. After all, he will tell the story one more time, the kittens will get bored and come running back to him. Besides, there were many other things that he had to do and with whom he could deal. Weren't there? Tugger decided to look for an activity and went off bored.

He walked around the outskirts of the junkyard and found that it was getting more boring the further he moved away from the Jellicles' dens. He was pushing an empty tin along with his paw as he strolled between piles of rubbish when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Tugger stopped abruptly to check his surroundings and once again he thought he saw something move. He slowly crept toward the movement and quietly peeked around a large garbage heap.  
A small black rear was stretched out toward him, and the white tip of an otherwise pitch black tail was extended into the air, swaying back and forth.  
_'What the...?'_ Tugger's face contorted into a puzzled look before he broke his rigid form and allowed his eyes to wander further. _'Mistoffelees? What's he doing here? Looks as though he is chasing some mice, that could be fun.' _Tugger thought before he spoke out. "Well, well little conjurer! So alone ... how come?"  
Misto jumped, startled. He had not realized that someone was watching him. Shocked, he turned to his unexpected visitor, before turning away quickly in an attempt to catch the mouse that had already scurried away. Mistoffelees' shoulders dropped in disappointment at the loss of a possible meal. However, his disappointment quickly turned to anger as he remembered the cause.  
**_'No Misto, take it easy. Just walk away and don't say anything. He just wants attention, but he will not get it from me.'_** Suppressing his rage the black tom decided to just ignore Tugger in hopes that he would be left alone. Not appreciating the unexpected visit from the larger tom, Misto shot him a quick glare before stomping away with an annoyed grumble. Tugger quickly noticed that he had chased away Misto's meal. When he noticed the smaller tom running away, he quickly realized his only hope of defeating boredom was going with him.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where ya going?" Tugger hollered out quickly.  
"Somewhere I can rest peacefully... without you." Mistoffelees said the last part softly, but Tugger heard it anyway.  
_'What´s that supposed to mean?'_ Okay, Tugger had to admit that he and Mistoffelees never necessarily had a close friendship. To be honest, Tugger still did not understand why the little tom didn't like him. Either way, he didn't have to run off like that. Damn, that small tom was quick! "Come on shorty wait a second. I haven´t done anything." Tugger called out as he chased after the smaller tom. Misto stopped abruptly causing Tugger to trip over the ebony cat and land right on top of him. He cried out in alarm and tried in vain to push Tugger away.  
"Get... off... of me... get..." Mistoffelees huffed out as the weight of the larger tom pressed down on his chest.  
"Sorry shorty." Tugger was still visibly confused as he stood stretching out his paw to help Misto up. Mistoffelees shot Tugger a sour look before deciding he was able to regain his footing on his own.  
"Of course you have done something Rum Tum Tugger. You scared away my lunch and just ran me over ... and stop calling me shorty. I'm not short!" Misto stated as he straightened and began to shake the dirt from his coat. Tugger, who stood a good head taller than the petite tom just look at him in amusement.  
"You're just unnaturally large." He continued to rant. When Tugger noticed that Misto was about to turn away to leave, he quickly stood in front of him.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Nevertheless, you are short in my view...shorty." Tugger put on a slightly suggestive smile, which he knew that no one could resist. Misto looked at Tugger startled, and under the white fur a light shade of red became visible across his face.  
**_'Why is he looking at me like that?'_** Embarrassed Misto looked to the side before responding with a resentful "Mhpf ..." and once again turned to leave.

_'Ok so this is definitely not working.'_ Tugger decided as he quickly stood to block Mistoffelees' path once more. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you lose your food. Honestly ... "said Tugger ruefully. Bewildered Misto stared at Tugger. He had never heard of the Rum Tum Tugger apologizing for anything. Misto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at Tugger in resignation. Actually he was no longer that pissed...  
"Alright, what do you want Rum Tum Tugger? " Misto asked.  
" Well... actually, I'm just looking for something to do."  
**_'Something to do? Why? Usually he´s flirting or has other important things "to do"...' _**The small tom thought before responding. "Mh… well ok. You can help me catch some mice then. Cause you obviously scared away the one I was about to catch anyhow." Misto then started his third attempt to turn away and this time he was successful. Behind him he heard Tugger sighing and realized that he was following him.  
"Hey, can´t you just conjure up a few mice? It would be so much easier. "  
"Not everyone is as lazy as you are. Besides, I would look like Uncle Bustopher if I was to just conjure up everything." Imagining that, Tugger began laughing and Misto couldn´t help but laugh a little too. Meanwhile, Tugger had caught up with him and was now walking beside the small tom.  
"Well then let's go." said Tugger, and fittingly his stomach growled. Misto looked at Tuggers belly in astonishment before he began to laugh whole heartedly and turned around the next corner. With a feigned, indignantly "Hey, are you laughing about me?" Tugger followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Silently, Tugger and Misto sat side by side on an old, overturned washing machine. They had been hunting mice for hours and then settled for a meal.  
_**'What am I doing here? I´m eating mice with the Rum Tum Tugger. Isn´t he busy with something else?'**_  
Misto looked at Tugger slightly from the side. Tugger had dropped to the ground with his eyes closed and was now purring slightly and enjoying the last of the sun's rays. Misto had nothing against Tugger, but he prefered to be alone and have his rest. This was probably the reason why he always avoided Tugger as best as he could. Tugger was the complete opposite of calm: he was loud, always wanted to accomplish his will, said whatever he thought, and was constantly followed by screaming kittens. Misto had never understood how everyone including his sister, Victoria, could take to bouncing, screaming, and purring around Tugger. He would rather stay out of the Rum Tum Tugger's way...and all of the others' as well.

Misto was young, shy, quiet, and enjoyed to be left in peace. He also never cared to be the center of attention, but today everything was different. He had laughed a lot, and found that Tugger could be rather clumsy instead of moving his hips gracefully. Smiling, he looked towards the sunset.  
"What are you smiling at huh?" Misto looked toward Tugger who had sat up again.  
"Nothing ..." Misto stated as he looked back forward and grinned, still feeling Tugger's gaze. Tugger questioningly narrowed his eyes and looked at the small, black cat from the side.  
"Oh, really? Nothing at all?"  
Misto turned his head to the other side and mumbled a quiet "Nope..."  
"Mh ... " _'Let's see ...'_ Tugger suddenly started to tickle Misto, who was not at all prepared for it, and let out a mixture of a surprised squeal and a hiss as he tried to fight back laughing. Tugger also began to laugh, but did not stop tickling Misto  
"Ha ha ... no ... please stop ... s-"  
"What? Did ya say something?"  
"T-Tugger .. s-stop... That's not fair ... " Misto could barely breathe, let alone talk, because he was laughing so hard.  
"Well ok. Exceptionally ... " Tugger, deciding to show some mercy, let go of the little tom who was lying on the floor, laughing. He instantly took a deep breath and then said in exhaustion  
"Thanks ... That was really unfair."  
"Unfair? Oh well ... that's what happens when you laugh at the Rum Tum Tugger." Tugger let himself fall back again so he lay beside Misto.  
"I haven´t laughed at you."  
"Oh really?"  
"No ... I was just ... thinking ..." Misto looked thoughtfully at the sky again, which had turned red-pink.  
"Thinking? `Bout what?" Tugger turned his head to the side and looked at Misto questioningly.  
"Well ..." _**'How do I tell him that I thought he was an **? Why did I even think that anyway? I didn´t really know him ... well actually, I still don't know him well now, but... I think Tugger is nicer than I thought.'  
**_"Well ... what?"  
"Well ... I ... just always thought you'd be ... well ... just not that ... nice. "  
"Whaaaaat? Not that nice?" The mainecoon feigned outraged, rolled on his side and propped himself up on one arm so he could look at Misto. He looked at him with big blue eyes and for a moment Tugger forgot what he had just said. Then he quickly broke out of his trance, shook his head almost imperceptibly and cleared his throat. "What gave you that idea?"  
"Emm ... well ..." thinking of a suitable reply, Misto looked around and then smiled at Tugger: "I don´t know"

"Mh ..." Tugger smiled back and nodded slightly... Actually, he knew the answer himself, he knew that he sometimes seemed quite arrogant and not nice. _'But was that why he always avoided me? Do I appear like that big an asshole?'_  
Tugger did not know why but for some reason he did not like the thought of this. Actually, it was only important that he impressed the girls ... wasn´t it? _'And I do so quite obviously ... don´t I?...' _Lawrence suddenly came to his mind, which he had totally forgotten about till now. Tugger noticed that his mood was about to tilt over so he shifted these thoughts to the side quickly.  
_'Tomorrow he is uninteresting again ... for sure ...'_

A view of the once pink sky revealed to the large tomcat that darkness was slowly creeping in. "We should probably make our way back." Misto looked at Tugger and said,  
"Oh. Yes. You're right." Misto said looking at Tugger, as they both stood and made their way towards their dens. While it was getting darker the two walked in silence side by side.  
_**'Such a pity ... It was really fun today. I still do not know why Tugger had apparently nothing to do ... but tomorrow he will probably return to "being busy" with his girls ...'**_  
Slightly depressed, Misto let his head hang and stopped walking.  
Tugger walked a few steps more, but then realized that something had changed beside him. He let his gaze wander to the side, but then turned completely around when he realized that Misto had stopped. In the darkness, the little black cat was nearly invisible.  
"Why did you stop?" Tugger questioned as he crooked his head.  
"I have to go this way." Misto pointed to the right. That was the moment Tugger realized that he had no idea where Misto lived. Just a year ago he had lived with his sister, but since he had reached his adulthood at the last Jellicleball he probably had sought his own shelter. But where? "Oh ok ...see ya then ... "  
" Yeah ... see you and thank you for catching mice." With that said an involuntarily slight smile crept back, first on Misto's lips, then on Tugger's.  
"No problem ... well then ..." with that Tugger raised a paw in farewell, gave a slight wave and turned to leave. Misto also slightly raised his paw, but knew that Tugger couldn't see it anymore. _**'See ya?'**_ They both knew that this was their first and probably last day spent together.  
_**'Why the hell does that make me ... sad?'**_

Misto shook his head in the hope that these thoughts were going disappear and then continued his trip home. A few months ago, when looking for his own den, he purposefully found one away from the others. His sister now lived with Electra. Like this they could talk about Tugger undisturbed when he was not there. After entering his den, a large cement pipe which was sealed on one side, he moved a heavy, thick fabric curtain in front of the entrance. Despite the good weather and sunshine today, it was still quite cold at night, and at such times he was glad to have magical powers. Misto rolled up in the old blankets and pillows, which he had found, and in his paws he formed a softly glowing ball which gave him warmth. Again Tugger came to his mind. Misto had to admit that he did find Tugger attractive, but he could never bring himself to make a riot about it like the others. After all, the inside was what mattered, but now that he knew Tugger was actually very nice...no. Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes and forced those thoughts aside and himself to sleep. Tomorrow everything would be like before.

…

As Tugger opened his eyes the next morning and looked outside he was welcomed by a sky filled with gray clouds. _'Well that's it with the beautiful weather I suppose.'  
_ It was spring, and you never knew what the weather would bring. The beautiful day yesterday was a rare exception. _'Well at least it's not raining ... '_ As Tugger entered the main square he was welcomed by Alonzo who passed by. Tugger looked around and found that some Jellicles still loafed around despite the dull weather. Jelly and Jenny sat on the old car and talked. Skimble laid beside them and dozed. Tantomile and Coricopat sat in a dark corner and whispered secretively with each other as always and here and there a couple of other Jellicles talked.  
Lawrence, Victoria, and the others were not to be found. Tugger discovered his brother Munk standing on the big tire and casting a watchful eye on all. Finding no better activity, Tugger made his way over to join him.  
"Well Munk what's up?" The Mainecoon sat down beside Munk on the edge of the tire. A look upwards told him that his brother looked at him skeptically.  
"You tell me. Where were you yesterday"  
A grin crept on Tuggers lips, "Awww ... you haven´t been worried about your little brother, have ya?"  
"No, more about your company... whoever that may have been." Tugger rolled his eyes slightly annoyed and looked forward again.  
"Don´t panic. I was just chasing mice." Now Munk's look was even more skeptical.  
"Chasing mice? All day? Just by yourself?" Laughing Tugger stood up.  
"I never said I was alone." With that Tugger swung from the tire. "Bye then Munk."

Tugger could almost feel the evil glare thrown at his back. He then decided to look for his kittens, and hoped he would not find Lawrence with them as well. All his hopes were in vain. A few corners over he could already hear babbling and purring, and as he grew closer he spotted everyone he was looking for, as well as one he was not. As Lawrence looked up and his and Tugger's eyes met a huge rage begun to boil inside of Tugger.  
_'What is he thinking this damn…? I´m supposed to sit there. That is my place. I'm the cool, sexy guy on which feet the girls should be crawling and not him. If he is ... what am I then...?'_  
That thought made Tugger even angrier and at the same time it also depressed him. The others didn´t seem to have noticed him so he decided to go.  
_'Fine..._ ' They didn´t want him? In that case they wouldn´t get him. They would see what they would get out of that.

So? Waht do you think? I hope you liked the chapter :) again a big "thank you" to Mistoffelees980 for beta-reading ^3^


End file.
